


Adam’s first day back

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [4]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Kelly, Alpha Will, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Jay, Omega Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Jay is left home with the twins while Adam goes back to Intelligence. Can he handle the twins by himself?
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Halzek and their Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Adam’s first day back

It was Adam’s first day back to work and 4 months after the twins were born. Jay was freaking out. He wasn’t prepared to take care of Alex and Hollie by himself. Adam has been rock since he told him last year about his pregnancy. Now, that rock was going to work without him. Yes, 4 months ago, he was at home but this time he’s in sole charge of two other humans.

“Ads, they are two tiny humans who are in my care. I can’t do this! What if I screw up? I don’t want to hurt them!” Jay was panicking. Adam was trying to calm down his boyfriend before the babies picked up the emotion and reacted. 

“Shhh. Honey, you’ll be okay. I’m a call away. So are Connor and Will. Hell, you could even call Matt and Kelly but I doubt they’ll be much help with them having no kids right now.” Adam sat down on the edge of their bed. 

“I don’t want to burden them. In fact, me freaking out like this is burdening you too.”

“Jay, we’re dating and fathers to two beautiful babies. You will never ever burden me. The only burden I have is going to work while you’re working up a panic.”

“Adam, go to work. Help try to keep the streets safe for our children and other people’s children.”

“Okay but you have to promise me that you will call or text if you need anything. Voight, Antonio, and Al will let me come back to help if you need it.”

“I promise. If I need help, I will call you. Now go before I change my mind and try to prevent you from leaving.” Adam kissed Jay’s forehead and went to say goodbye to the luckily still sleeping twins on one side of the bedroom.

“We need to look for a bigger house soon,” Adam said. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Adam said goodbye to his boyfriend one more time before he actually made it out of the front door. 

:::::

At work, Adam was being asked from every patrol officer how Jay and the twins were doing. 

“They’re great. That’s all I’m going to say on this matter.” Adam said walking up the stairs.

“How much sleep are you guys getting?” Al asked, smirking.

“O, don’t even ask! You know the answer. You have a daughter, man.” 

“Yeah, that’s why I asked. But seriously, how’s Jay doing?”

“He’s gotten less sleep than I have. I think he’s really doubting his parenting skills. He thinks he’ll turn into his father. So he’s been watching videos on how to care for babies.”

“Well I’ll send you home with some books I found if you think that’ll help him,” Hailey offered. 

“What happened,” Kim asked, coming up the stairs.

“My boyfriend is freaking out about screwing up with our kids.” Adam answered.

“Oh damn. He’ll be fine. Jay is one of the people I always knew would be great with kids,” Kim mentioned.

“I’ll let him know you said that,” Adam smiled. 

“Ah Ruzek! If you want to leave at any point today to check on Jay and the twins, you’re allowed to leave,” Voight said as he came out of his office. 

“Thank you, boss. I’ll let you know if I need to. Honestly, I’ll probably just call to check in on him. Make sure he hasn’t ripped his hair out.” 

“Of course. Now team, we have a case.” And just like that, the air changed and everyone was in game mode.

:::::

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Jay was slowly losing his mind. Alex was crying and he had no idea what it could be.

“ _Oh god, I’m already messing up!_ ” Jay thought to himself. He had tried feeding him, checking his diaper, singing, dancing, giving him toys, the whole work and nothing. Jay pulled out his phone and called Connor.

“Dr. Rhodes!”

“Don’t you check the caller ID?”

“Nah. Too much work.”

“Lazy ass!”

“Yeah I know. It’s a specialty. One that I am grateful that Eveline didn’t inherit.”

“Speaking of Eveline, I have a question?”

“One or both of the twins are crying and you don’t know what to do?”

“Okay that was surprisingly and frighteningly accurate.”

“That’s because I know how that goes. But unlike you, I had no one to turn to god for help.” 

“Not even someone from the hospital?”

“I was too embarrassed to ask for help. Didn’t want anyone to assume I couldn’t care for my own child.”

“Ah okay!”

“Yeah. I regret that.”

“Con, can you please help?”

“I’ll be over in 20.”

“Thank you so much!”

“Of course! That’s what family is for!” Connor said before hanging up. Meanwhile, Jay was laying on the ground between the two babies. His computer was in front of him on available houses for sale near the station. He knew that Adam would want to look for houses with him but he had nothing else to do today. 

**Baby daddy: How u doin?**  
 **Halsteady: 😭 I miss you Ads**  
 **Baby Daddy: I miss you too darling**  
 **Halsteady: How much longer until you get back?**  
 **Baby Daddy: We caught a case**  
 **Halsteady: 😭😭**  
 **Baby Daddy: How are Alex and Hollie?**  
Jay looked at the text before hitting the FaceTime button.

“Aww darling! You miss me so much that you FaceTimed me?” Adam cooed. 

“Of course I did but I thought you’d like to see how your babies are doing.” Jay pointed his camera down to where Hollie was laying on her back, chewing on a rattle ring. 

“Aww hello baby girl! How’s our little man?”

“Alex has been crying for a few hours. I texted Connor and then he went quiet.” 

“Well that’s good. How long until Connor gets there?”

“Eh about 15 more minutes.” 

“Alright, I’ll keep talking un-“

“JAY! Oh my gosh! How are you feeling? Why are you talking to Adam?” Hailey and Kim both came into view of the screen. Hailey grabbed the phone out of Adam’s hand. “Hey! That’s my phone Upton!”

“Who cares! I want to see my niece and nephew,” Hailey declared. She walked to her own desk and sat on top of it. Kim came up behind her and sat on her chair. 

“Hi girls,” Jay said, laughing at his boyfriend’s misfortune. 

“Hi, new mama. How's motherhood life treating you?”

“I’m tiiiiired,” Jay whined, flopping his head onto his arms. 

“Aww poor baby,” Kim joked. 

“I am poor!”

“YOU ARE A COP” came the reply from Adam.

“Wait, are the girls talking to Halstead?” Olinsky asked Adam, who must have nodded because Al shouted over a hello.

“Hey Olinsky!” 

A knock on the door had Jay getting up. He groaned and stretched. Over the phone, Hailey and Kim chuckled at their friend. Jay opened the door to see Eveline standing there with bunnies in her arms and Connor looking like he’s about 5 seconds from collapsing.

“Where are my cousins,” Eveline asked, already walking into the house, Connor apologized for his daughter and walked in after Jay. 

“They are in the living room on the floor. But be quiet, loud noises scare them,” Jay warned his niece, who nodded in acknowledgment. 

“How are they now?” Connor asked his brother in law. 

“Mm? Oh, they calmed down a few minutes ago. I think Alex was only crying because he knew I was freaking out.”

“Yeah, babies are smarter than people give them credit for.” 

“Yeah I learned that just now.”

“Is it okey if Ev and I stick around?”

“Connor, if you need company until my brother gets off shift, you only need to ask. Adam and the team got a case so I doubt he’ll be coming home tonight.”

“Yeah I forgot about that part of the job for you guys. What are you going to do when you go back to work as well?”

“The plan is that Adam’s dad will look after them when we both are on shift.”

“You know Kelly, Matt, Will, and I are available. Out of the six of us, some of us will be off shift when the others are on shift.”

“Yeah that’s true. But I didn’t want to burden you guys with this. You’ve all down so much for us.”

“Jay, you and the kids will never be a burden. We all love these munchkins. They’re a part of our family and family watches out for family.”

“My brother better hurry up and marry you or I might,” Jay sniffled and gave Connor a hug.

“Oi! You have a boyfriend as well!” 

“Yeah but he’s not as awesome as you,” Jay said.

“I heard that!” 

“Oh shizzle! I forgot FaceTime was still on,” Jay looked at his phone in alarm. His traitorous teammates were all laughing at him while Adam was fake glaring at Jay. “I love you baby!” 

“Yeah okay whatever. We have to go.” Adam hung up and then the two omegas broke down in laughter. 

“You are going to pay for that when he gets back,” Connor managed to say.

“Ah but remember I hold the cards of hungry babies,” Jay wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Come on. Let’s go cuddle some babies,” Connor said, pulling Jay into the living room.

:::::

Connor and Jay both woke with a start when they felt hands touching them. Jay looked up, groggily, to see taht his Alpha was smiling softly at him. 

“Jay, Connor, come on. Kelly and Matt made lasagna without burning it.” Will said from Connor’s side of the couch. 

“Mm, we fell asleep, Con,” Jay kicked Connor lightly on the leg.

“Yeah we did. Oops,” Connor smirked,

“God knows neither have actually slept more than 4 hours a night at least. What with Jay being a new mom and Connor pulling double shifts,” Kelly said from the kitchen. 

“Yes, Rhodes we know about those shifts. Our teammates get injured enough to know,” Matt clarified. 

“Well someone needs to earn more money to buy his niece and nephew gifts,” Connor sassed, fully awake now. Jay and the others all laughed and took turns ruffling his hair. Eveline came into the room pulling a backwards double stroller into the room.

“Where do I put now that I’m finished playing with them?”

“I love my pack,” Jay thought to himself, pulling Adam down so he could hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify some things: 
> 
> Kelly and Matt are engaged  
> Adam and Jay have been dating for 4 years.  
> Will and Connor have been dating for a year.   
> Eveline is Connor’s child from a previous relationship and Will “adopted” her a few months before Jay found out he was pregnant.


End file.
